


Still Alive

by Shinku130



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: She was supposed to be dead... She had accepted the fact that she was on her way to meet Death, but fate had other plans. Now she must harness the most primal instinct that she has received and learn to survive... That is until she finds someone she shouldn't have found... especially since he didn't know her like he thought he did...





	1. Chapter 1

  The rain poured down from the sky, a desolate road felt the abuse of the rain. Suddenly, a lone set of headlights broke through the darkness, speeding on the highway. Inside the car, a young woman sobs heavily, she raises one of her hands from the steering wheel to wipe her eyes underneath her glasses. As she does so she doesn't notice the large semi truck heading her way by the time she does, she quickly slams on the breaks. Causing the car to hit the railing with enough force to send her car off the side of the cliff. The sound of metal bending, glass breaking echoed through the car as it flipped over and over before coming to a stop. Inside the car, the young woman was barely conscious, her eyesight dimming, until her world became completely black.

        She didn't know how long she was in the darkness, but soon she was greeted by a white light. However, when she opened her eyes she instantly knew something was wrong. Her vision was no longer blurry, but sharper, her sense of smell heightened. It is then that four small reptilian heads entered her line of sight. She let out a small screech in fear, quickly backing up, however, she couldn't get her footing. It was then that she looked down at her feet and panic began to creep up once again. No longer were her feet human, they were reptilian feet with the first one having a large sickle claw on the both of her feet. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a small pool of water.  Once she managed to get to her feet she quickly went over to the pool ignoring the small little female voices telling her to stop. Once she was within an inch of the pool, she gazed into the surface of the water so she could see her reflection. Instead of an adult human face staring back at her, it was the face of a baby raptor. 

        She could see that her scales were completely black, however, her eyes were still brown with golden strips that started at the beginning of her iris until it reached her slitten pupil. She was staring at her reflection so deeply, she didn't hear the sound of a door opening nor the sounds of heavy footfalls. It wasn't until another reflection appeared next to her own reflection causing her to squeak in fright. As she backed up her eyes met the man's eyes. She blinked at him before backing away as the man slowly began to stand to his full height. As she took in his appearance, if she was her normal self she would have found him extremely attractive. He had a rugged appearance, his short brown hair was slightly messy and he appeared to not have shaven for a few days.

         Before she could finish her observations she was suddenly surrounded by the other four baby raptors. While to the human's raptors speech consists of various, squeaks, whines, calls, etc, but to her, they were speaking English.

        *Sister!* the four of them spoke simultaneously.

        "Blue! Echo! Delta! Charlie! Come on guys give Tango some room to breathe," the called out to the four babies that surrounded her.

        -But that's not my name... But at this point, I don't have a choice...- Tango thought to herself as she watched the other four run over to the man who was now crouching down and seemingly was giving them food.

        Tago, as she was now called, decided to slowly make her way over to them being mindful of the tails that were flailing about. The man's green eyes locked onto her as she was nearly an inch from him.

        "Hey Tango... Here you go." He spoke gently as he lifted a hand with a small piece of meat out to her.

        -Yuck...- She thought to herself before forcing herself to take the piece of meat from him since she was starving and downed it in one gulp.

        As she stared at him she waited for him to do something, she was surprised to see him smile. She noticed that he was slowly inching his hand toward her, Tango instantly stilled waiting to see what he would do. He then gently placed his hand on top of her head. using his thumb to gently rub her in a soothing motion. Tango couldn't help the purr that escaped her, however, the moment was interrupted but the sound of a door opening. Everyone turned to face the three men that entered, one of the men was jittery, sweating, and seemed on edge. Tango noticed that the man kept his hands in his pockets seemingly messing with something.

        "Owen Grady..." A man in a black dress suit called out.

        -So his name is Owen Grady, huh...-  Tango thought to herself, however, she was cut off from her thoughts when she felt something nipped the end of her tail.

        She quickly turned to see, the baby Velociraptor, Blue, looking at her expectantly. Tango stepped back slightly unsure of how to proceed, meanwhile, Owen had quickly stood up, making his way over to where the three men stood.

        "Yeah, that's me... Something wrong?" He asked with arms crossed over his chest.

        "I'm Dr. Haven, these are my colleague Dr. James and Mr. Williams.  We wished to ask you some questions regarding the infant velociraptor -" He started to say, but was cut off by Owen as he spoke seriously.

        "You mean Tango? What about her?"

        Dr, Havan let out a small tired sigh as he ran a hand through his short blond hair before green eyes clashed with blue eyes," I will be frank with you Mr. Grady, she wasn't supposed to be created..."

        Dr. Havan noticed Owen had begun to tense up like a tiger ready to pounce, however, he quickly continued with his explanation,

        "We aren't going to do anything to her Mr. Grady. We believe she may be a by-product of one of our scientist... on.. Narcotics...."

        Owen's eyes widened in disbelief before angrily whispering," Are you serious? Isn't there supposed to be a mandatory piss in a cup day?"

        As the two men began to angrily argue with one another before the other Doctor quickly began to try and calm them down. Nobody saw the third man trying to slowly inch out the door. That is until they heard the sound of a small angry screech. They all looked at Tango who was charging at the man attempting to leave the room. The man panicked, turning to run out of the room only to have his face meet the metal door that lead to the enclosure. Tango stopped short of the downed man and snorted in utter amusement.

        -Dumbass...- She thought to herself before walking to the man arm that was miraculously still by his side with his hand still in his pocket.

        "Tango!" Owen called out in a stern tone.

        However, Tango ignored him, sinking her small teeth into his sleeve before tugging hard on the sleeve. Just as Owen went to get Tango with the two doctors on his heels, she managed to yank his hand out of his pocket, allowing the items he was holding to come free. Dr. Havan quickly put on gloves that were in his pocket, a syringe and a small bag of white powder.

        "It appears, Tango has saved us time in finding our culprit... Dr. James, please call security..." Dr. Havan commanded.

        While the other doctor did as he was told, Owen looked down at the small raptor that was now standing near him. Tango looked up at Owen with a faux-innocent look.

        *What?* She spoke out loud though it sounded like a small roar to Owen.

        "Clever girl," was all he said as he smiled down at her.

        -Ha! You don't know the half of it.- Tango thought to herself as she gave him a slight grin baring her sharp small teeth. The gold strips in her pupils seemed to glow in happiness at the praise.

 

(Hey everyone! Hope yall like this please let me know what you think! If you want to talk to me I am on Tumblr with my username: miss-novelist. Thank you all for reading!)


	2. The Story of Dark Matter in my Mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ‘ Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ‘ I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


	3. Getting a bit better and plans

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all for you the wonderful support I have received. I would list everyone but it would take me a while to write everyones name. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am doing a bit better. My plans are that I am going to only focus on one fanfic at a time… I am also planning on writing a novel… Umm if your interested in it please feel free to message me about it. I might post a bit of it when I have some stuff written for it. As for the fic I am currently working it will be a Devil May Cry fic that is a rework of one that i have already written named A Lost Demonic Family. I plan on posting it later on after I post this and I already have kind of a sequel planned as well. From there I might work on my Transformer fic Magic and Machines or Beware the Trigger Happy Duo… Let me know which you all think needs the most rework… But that will be at a later date. As for my mental state its getting a bit better as I will be getting help hopefully soon. I just wanted to let everyone know my plans and that I thank you all for your wonderful comments and thank you for making me very happy. I have nearly cried while reading your comments in happiness. So Thank you!!


End file.
